June 15
What Is This Day June 15 is a historical day, marking the 166th day of the year (167th every four years) which is a time when we take the two minutes of our day and take remembrance. Hours of the Remembrance: Time Zone Expectations Here is the time, which it is set to 8:41 PM Eastern. Time Zone Time International Day Line West June 15, 11:41 AM UTC Samoa Standard Time June 15, 12:41 PM UTC Niue Time June 15, 01:41 PM UTC Hawaii–Aleutian Daylight Time June 15, 02:41 PM UTC Alaska Standard Time June 15, 03:41 PM UTC Alaska Standard Time June 15, 04:41 PM UTC Marquesas Islands June 15, 05:11 PM UTC Pacific Daylight Time June 15, 05:41 PM UTC Mountain Daylight Time June 15, 06:41 PM UTC Central Standard Time June 15, 07:41 PM UTC Eastern Standard Time June 15, 08:41 PM EDT Atlantic Time June 15, 09:41 PM UTC Newfoundland June 15, 10:11 PM UTC Atlantic Daylight Time June 15, 10:41 PM UTC Newfoundland Daylight Time June 15, 11:11 PM UTC Brasília Summer Time June 15, 11:41 PM UTC Azores Standard Time June 16, 12:41 AM UTC Greenwich Standart Time June 16, 1:41 AM GMT Central European Time June 16, 2:41 AM UTC Central Africa Time June 16, 3:41 AM UTC Arabia Standard Time June 16, 4:41 AM UTC Iran Standard Time June 16, 5:11 AM UTC Samara Time June 16, 5:41 AM UTC Afghanistan Time June 16, 6:11 AM UTC Pakistan Standard Time June 16, 6:41 AM UTC Indian Standard Time June 16, 7:11 AM UTC Nepal Time June 16, 7:26 AM UTC Bangladesh Standard Time June 16, 7:41 AM UTC Cocos Islands Time June 16, 8:11 AM UTC Christmas Island Time June 16, 8:41 AM UTC Hong Kong Time June 16, 9:41 AM UTC Australian Central Western Standard Time June 16, 9:56 AM UTC Japan/Korean Standard June 16, 10:41 AM UTC Australian Central Standard Time June 16, 11:11 AM UTC Australian Eastern Standard Time June 16, 11:41 AM UTC Australian Central Daylight Savings Time June 16, 12:11 PM UTC Australian Eastern Daylight Savings Time June 16, 12:41 PM UTC Fiji Time June 16, 1:41 PM UTC Chatham Standard Time June 16, 2:26 PM UTC New Zealand Daylight Time June 16, 2:41 PM UTC Chatham Daylight Time June 16, 3:26 PM UTC Line Islands Time June 16, 3:41 PM UTC Timeline The timeline of events that happened in order. 8:00 am Graduation Rehearsals take place, the Headmaster of Hogwarts (Albus Dumbledore) takes on and seats students by last name right to left, front to back in the Great Hall.. 9:30 am Class elections take place at the Dueling Club Room 10:00 am Club Leaders speak out, and then the program, Big Brother Big Sister is introduced. 10:35 am Third year studnents return to the Great Hall 11:00 am Another Graduation Rehearsal takes place 11:45 am The cookout takes place just out at Viaduct Courtyard. 12:30 pm The reconciliation plan passed, which means that the plan has been made. Slow dance rehearsal plan has been made, but put off due to Jason Malfoy in the presence along with two other death eaters. 12:55 pm Students head to the Trophy Room for the film fest. 1:40 pm Election results were called for the 2017-18 year. 6:00 pm The Third Year Graduation begins 7:15 pm The Graduation Dance begins, which takes place in the Room of Requirement 8:41 pm The slow dance event took place in the Room of Requirement. Ideally, the event took place that it is not just the couple I was mentioning (involving myself), but several other romantic couples. The song was identified to some to be Sign of the Times by Harry Styles, but several other possibilities including songs like Still by Hillsong or You Are Lord. But there are other possible answers. 9:15 pm The Graduation Dance is over. Appearances * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Case of Christ '' * ''Fifteen Reasons Why and the Case of Christ (film) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Lost Love * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Lost Love (film) (Appears in flashbacks) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch (Mentioned only) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part 1 * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part 2 Category:Events Category:Holidays Category:Remembrance